The invention relates, in particular, to the filtering of water in swimming pools.
Generally speaking, filtration is obtained by means of one or more filters, which may have various structures, with the filters being fitted in combination with a water suction and delivery system. Various solutions can be used to fulfil this function.
For example, all the pumping and filtration equipment can be situated in a plant room located outside the pool. Such facilities can also be integrated in a compact unit and fitted in combination with the panels of the swimming pool.
Finally, as disclosed by Patent FR 2682981 of which the present Applicant is the holder, the means of pumping and filtration can be integrated in a panel that can be fitted in combination with the other panels that make up the swimming pool. This filtration panel is obtained by injection moulding of plastics. The means of pumping and filtration are fitted in two juxtaposed compartments arranged side by side.